


Shipwrecked

by heros_wings



Series: The Adventures of Pirate 7 [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pirates, awkward emotional talk, cheesy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson, Jaebum, Mark, Jinyoung, and Youngjae end up shipwrecked on a deserted island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Final installment of the pirate series! For everyone that has read this series, thank you for the support! Especially because this series was NEVER supposed to end up the way it did! Apologies for any disappointments ._.

"I _told_ you!" Jinyoung moaned, dropping down to the sand, soaking wet, still gasping for breath as Jackson collapsed next to him. "I _told_ you to look out for the rocks!"

"How is this _my_ fault?!" Jackson shrieked. " _He_ was the one navigating!"

He pointed at Jaebum, who stumbled down on Jinyoung's other side. Youngjae, with Coco trembling in his arms, plopped next to Jackson, and Mark fell next to Jaebum. They were all soaked.

Jinyoung lunged at him.

"THE ROCKS ARE THE SIZE OF SEVERAL SMALL BUILDINGS YOU SHOULDN'T NEED—!"

"—don't kill him before he gets me a new ship." Jaebum calmly pried Jinyoung's fingers away from Jackson's throat.

Gasping, Jackson massaged his neck and glared resentfully at him. "I thought we were _friends!"_

Jaebum snorted. "Not even a little."

"I got you a new ship!"

" _Mark_ got me a new ship," Jaebum corrected him. " _After_ Bambam and Yugyeom stole the ship you _borrowed_ from Amber."

"He's got a point..." Youngjae muttered, as Mark cackled next to Jaebum.

Jackson decided if they had to resort to cannibalism, he'd eat all of them and not even feel bad about it.

Sighing, Jinyoung stared out at the ocean. The high afternoon sun beat hot against their necks. The remains of what was once their ship were washing up on shore. It hadn't even been a very good ship — a stolen fishing boat not worth the cords they used to tie it to the docks. But it still sailed. Barely.

They were tracking Bambam and Yugyeom, when Jackson scraped off the side of their ship and forced them all to abandon _again._ Except this time, they were stranded on a deserted island. And no one knew where they were.

"Well..." Youngjae looked gloomily at the debris washing up on shore. "At least we have some firewood."

Hardly a consolation with a dense forest behind them.

Jackson moaned and dropped back into the sand. "We're going to starve."

"We're not going to starve," Jaebum replied with a sigh.

Jackson glared at him. "Oh yeah? When was the last time _you_ were stranded on a deserted island with no food supplies?"

Jaebum reached for Jackson's throat to finish what he stopped Jinyoung from doing earlier, but Mark grabbed his arm and forced him to stand before he had the satisfaction of ending Jackson once and for all.

"Why don't you and Jinyoung go find a fresh water source, and we'll start searching for food..." Mark smiled, his voice calm but with an edge of a threat: _do it or I let him kill you_.

"We'll do that," Jinyoung replied quickly, as Jackson opened his mouth for a retort.

He forced an eye-wrinkling smile as he made Jackson stand and pushed him towards the forest.

They marched into the woods, Jinyoung trailing a step behind Jackson as he kicked and stomped through the brush with more force than necessary.

"Who does he think he is anyway, huh?" he seethed. "It wasn't even _my_ turn to sail!"

He swiped angrily at a low-lying branch.

Jinyoung sighed. "You still wrecked a ship on a cluster of completely avoidable rocks."

Jackson spun around to glare at him. "Whose side are you on?!"

Rolling his eyes, Jinyoung walked on, letting his shoulder knock into Jackson's as he passed.

"How many times do I have to tell you?"

"You side with Jaebum on _everything_."

Which was true.

But.

Jaebum was right 95% of the time, and Jackson was mostly just dramatic 95% of the time.

"He _kidnapped_ you!" Jackson added.

Also true. Jinyoung still hadn't figured out _that_ particular mystery yet, but it wasn't really the issue at the moment...

"If he didn't kidnap me, we never would have met."

"So not the point," Jackson muttered behind him.

With another sigh, Jinyoung stopped and turned. Jackson was too busy sulking at the ground to notice, and walked right into him. He jumped back with a startled shout.

"Jackson..." he stepped close so their faces were inches apart.

Jackson swallowed. He could see a faint flush of pink on his cheeks. Their eyes locked and he leaned forward...

Then flicked Jackson's forehead.

"Idiot," he turned and started walking again. "I'll always be on your side."


	2. Chapter 2

Jinyoung and Jackson successfully found a small river with fresh water, while Mark, Youngjae, and Jaebum gathered enough wood for a fire, and even found a few edible berries (none of them were quite ready to catch and gut a fish, let alone a rabbit, even if they found one).

As the sun set on the opposite horizon, casting the sky in bright oranges and pinks, Jinyoung and Mark sat next to each other in silence, watching Jackson and Jaebum bicker in the distance about the best way to build a fire. Youngjae sat watching them with Coco in his arms, caught between exasperation and fascination.

Jinyoung had fallen into an uneasy truce with Mark, who hadn't shown him nearly as much interest as he expected given that he had come out of retirement _just_ to kidnap him...again. After several weeks together, Jinyoung thought Mark would at least try _something_ while Jackson wasn't looking.

He wasn't even sure why he was still with them. He was a Tuan. He had enough ships in his family for a small navy. There was no reason Mark was stuck here. On a deserted island. With a guy who named his ship after a cat, one who named _his_ ship after tea, a kid who picked up stray animals wherever they went, and Jinyoung, who was probably the most normal out of all of them, but he _had_ fallen in love with Jackson, and _that_ could be normal so...

“Why are you still following us around?” he muttered before he could stop himself. He cringed at how it sounded and quickly added, “I mean...you're a Tuan...it's not like you have to.”

Mark watched as Jackson threw a piece of kindling at Jaebum and immediately sprinted away as Jaebum lunged at him. A small chuckle bubbled from his throat as he shook his head.

“It's amusing.”

Jinyoung eyed him suspiciously. “That's it?”

Mark shrugged.

Well that was frustratingly uninformative.

He hesitated before continuing with a careful, “You're still not planning to...you know...kidnap me, right?”

Mark snorted. Then he threw his head forward and laughed.

“No,” he said between laughs, “God no.”

Jinyoung stared at him, a little offended. What did he mean ‘ _God no?’_

He stopped himself before he could get too indignant. Not being kidnapped was a _good_ thing. Mark not wanting to take him away from Jackson was even better, but after two years of running from him, something was...off.

Still grinning, Mark looked at Jinyoung.

“Jackson’s imagination is going to be his undoing.”

Mark laughed again at his confused expressed. “I've been trying to _take you back_ to Busan for the past two years.”

Jinyoung blinked.

What.

"Jaebum kidnapped the wrong Park Jinyoung." Mark grinned, as if it was the most amusing thing he had ever heard.

Not so much for Jinyoung.

He felt like he had just been hit over the head with a rather heavy object.

"What?"

Mark's grin widened. "There was a noble in Yeosu by the name of Park Jinyoung...he ran away from his family, who paid Jaebum to find him and bring him back...something about familial duties..."  he waved a dismissive hand. "...but he's several years older."

A swell of irritation rose inside him before quickly receding again. He had been forced to live on a ship and suffer through seasickness _every day_ for the last _two years_ because Jaebum confused him with another Park Jinyoung? He waited _two years_ to know why the hell Jaebum kidnapped him, and it all came down to a case of mistaken identity and he could even be _mad_ about it because he met Jackson, and Jackson was _everything_ to him.

And that was just _annoying_.

"I thought after two years, Jackson would have at least thought to ask why we were chasing him around." Mark shook his head and sighed. "I'm sure I told him the night you walked into my bar that Jaebum had been looking everywhere for you, trying to correct the mistake...he felt pretty bad, you know...he's a pirate, but he tries to at least leave innocent people out of his business."

Jinyoung thought Mark's idea of "leaving innocent people" out of pirate business was a little twisted, when Jaebum was still trying to kidnap someone, but he let it go.

That still didn't explain why Mark, the guy who made it very clear (according to Jackson) that he had no intention of returning to pirating, did so just because—

Oh.

_Oh_.

"You..." His eyes widened, because he hardly believed it himself, but it was the only explanation. The only logical conclusion...

He watched  as Mark's eyes wandered over to where Jaebum and Jackson were bickering. Jackson kicked sand at him and darted away when Jaebum ran after him again.

"You're in love with Jaebum."

Mark's head snapped around. "What?!"

Even the final, dying bit of daylight couldn't hide the tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Jinyoung stared at him. "I wondered why you were following us...why you went back to pirating when Jackson said you never wanted to return to it..."

Mark cleared his throat and looked away again to stare out at the ocean.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..."

Jinyoung snorted. "If that's what you say."

"I got bored." Mark stood and brushed himself off. "That's all."

He left before Jinyoung could push the topic any further.

A few minutes later, Jackson came stalking over.

"I hope he chokes on a poisonous berry or gets eaten by a wild hog," he growled, throwing himself down into the sand next to Jinyoung, who snorted back a laugh.

"You'd miss him."

Jackson let out a bark-like laugh and fell back into the sand with his hands behind his head.

"Not even a little."

Grinning, Jinyoung lay down next to him.

"Whatever you say, Jackson."

The air was warm, and the stars stretched endlessly across dark sky above, as the deep blue of night took over. Jackson shifted so their sides pressed together. The silence was rare, and oddly intimate. Jinyoung let the moment fill him with contentment.

Even if they were stranded on an island with nothing but a few berries, and fish they couldn't catch, at least he had Jackson.


	3. Chapter 3

After so many years, Jaebum thought that he would know Mark better. He thought he would understand why he gave up the sea for a rundown pub, but he never did. Life on land was so...mundane. Jaebum could barely remember what his life was like before he stepped onto his first ship. It was part of him. Part of who he was. It had been two years, but he still never understood how Mark, who had been born and raised with the sea in his veins, gave it up so easily.

He gazed into the fire he finally managed to conjure after an hour or so of struggling and fighting with Jackson. His thoughts tumbled into one another, still trying to make sense of it all.

Mark sat next to him, head tilted to the sky, staring up at the stars as he leaned back on his hands.

Youngjae had already settled in for the night, nestled not far away with Coco curled next to him, on a bed of large leaves they dragged from the forest.

Jackson, having stubbornly refused to share anything with Jaebum (to which he responded by telling Jackson he could find his own damn berries), sat a little further down by his own fire with Jinyoung.

"Do you miss it?" he asked.

Mark slowly lowered his head to look at him.

"The sea..." he added. "Do you miss it?"

There was a long silence, and Jaebum thought Mark wouldn't answer. After the night he stormed out of the bar, it was always a subject they carefully avoided.

Finally, he replied in a soft voice. "Sometimes."

Jaebum glanced away from the fire just in time to see Mark swallow and lick nervously at his lips.

"When I do...I go out to the pier and watch the ships sail in and out of the harbor."

He could see the smallest ghost of a smile. Something about the expression made Jaebum's chest tighten. Mark had the same look on his face back then too — the sad look of someone who was sorry for something only he understood.

"But you don't regret it," Jaebum replied, still staring at him.

Mark looked away and into the fire. The red and orange flames reflected beautifully in his eyes and cast a soft glow against his skin.

"Sometimes." He licked his lips again. "The days you walked into the bar, I regretted it the most."

He looked over and their eyes met. Jaebum's throat tightened.

"Why?"

Mark opened his mouth as if about to answer, then closed it again and stood.

"Forget it—"

Jaebum scrambled up and grabbed him.

"Tell me."

Mark twisted and shook his wrist in a vain attempt to escape, but Jaebum held on tighter.

With a frustrated noise, Mark gave one last jerk and glared at him.

"Let me go."

"Tell me why you regretted leaving—"

"It doesn't matter—" He freed his wrist from Jaebum's grasp and stormed towards Jackson and Jinyoung. "—just drop it."

Jaebum reached out again and pulled him back.

"Damn it, Jaebum!"

He struggled. Jaebum hooked his leg around Mark's, and took his feet from under him so they went tumbling down to the sand.

"You don't get to run," he panted, straddling Mark's waist, each hand pinning his wrists to the ground. "Not this time."

The air was still around them, but the night was alive with the sound of the fire, cicadas from the woods, Jackson and Jinyoung's soft conversation nearby...

It all made the weight of the silence between them heavier.

"Tell me."

"I can't."

"Why?"

Mark dropped his gaze with a sigh. After another long, silent pause, he looked back at Jaebum.

He twisted one hand free, and grasped the back of Jaebum's neck, pulling him forward, and crashing their lips together.

A shock ran through him. There was nothing soft about the way Mark kissed. It was all desperate, insistent want. His teeth tugged demandingly on the bottom of Jaebum's lips, and Jaebum let him take control. He let Mark pull him deeper the same way mermaids dragged sailors into the depths of the oceans. But rather than the cold darkness that awaited doomed men, Jaebum felt warmth spreading through him. The world faded. It was just him and Mark. Their lips pressed together, bodies aligned like they were meant for each other...

And just as suddenly as it began.

It ended.

With a loud...

Resounding...

"EW!"

They sprang apart.

Mark hastily threw Jaebum off him and scrambled to his feet.

Jaebum sat in the sand, dumbfounded, his mind his fuzzy and spinning, his lips still burning.

"I can't believe Amber made us row all the way here to see you two kiss!"

Jaebum's ears picked up on the high-pitched voice before his brain could understand who it belonged to.

Slowly, he looked up.

Tall, skinnier than the last time he saw them, but still gangly and annoying, Bambam and Yugyeom looked down at them. One wearing a shit-eating grin, the other looking as though he just witnessed something truly repugnant.

He didn't even remember standing. But before he knew it, Bambam was under him and he had his hands around his skinny little throat.

And that was how they were rescued.

Somehow...

Despite their search, the two idiots found them first.

And Jaebum wasn't even allowed to kill them for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin!!
> 
> Thanks to everyone again for sticking through this series, and leaving comments and kudos!! You are the best!!

It was all...slightly disappointing, really, Jaebum thought. If they were going to shipwreck on an deserted island, he felt at least two days would have been a respectable amount.

They hadn't even made it a single night before they were rescued.

Worse...

It was _Amber_ who rescued them. And in a rather unspectacular manner...

She had simply seen the debris from their ship as she sailed back to her port after catching Bambam and Yugyeom (which was also, apparently, an underwhelming capture, given their ship was unable to sail). Jaebum was only _slightly_ annoyed that they had been so close to catching up to them when Jackson ran their ship into the cluster of rocks. His annoyance was mostly subdued by the simple fact that he was reunited with Nora, who had not let him out of her sight until she finally curled up at the end of his bed and fell asleep purring.

Unable to sleep himself, he wandered up to the deck. The night was clear, with a crisp breeze that raised the hairs on his arms in a light chill. The full moon was so bright that it cast shadows that danced across the deck as the sails and cords moved with the wind. Save for a few men on night duty, everything was quiet as he walked up the stairs to the forecastle deck at the bow of the ship.

He slowed to a stop.

Mark was there. Leaning his elbows against the rail and staring out to the sea. Jaebum took a moment to drink in the sight: Mark's black hair, messy and windswept, pale skin almost ghost-like under the moon, shoulders hunched, wearing a far-off expression, like his mind was kilometers away.

Silently, Jaebum came to stand next to him.

Mark acknowledged his presence with a soft sigh.

"Couldn't sleep," he murmured, as if Jaebum had asked.

"Me neither."

There was a short silence.

"How do you think she did it?" Mark asked, as if still half lost in thought.

"Hm?"

"Amber..." he replied. "How did she find out Yugyeom and Bambam stole her ship?"

Jaebum chuckled.

"It's Amber." He shrugged. "She could get every secret from inside the King's palace if she desired it."

Mark smiled. "That's a terrifying thought."

"That's why we don't ask questions," he replied with a grin.

Silence fell between them again. Mark's presence was always like this. Calm. Quiet. Comfortable.

"Mark..."

"Hm?"

Jaebum looked at him from the corner of his eye. He was still staring out to sea, but there was a noticeable, almost anticipatory tension in the way his shoulders stiffened and his jaw clenched.

"Why do you regret leaving?"

Mark looked around at him, and Jaebum turned his head so they were now facing each other. It was almost too intimate. Standing there. Under the bright moonlight, the cool sea breeze teasing Mark's bangs around his face and bringing with it, the faint smell of salt and water.

"Why won't you?" Mark countered softly.

Jaebum blinked in surprise.

"What?"

Mark's eyes dropped to stare at the railing. "You were arrested...almost _hanged_. You've had your ship stolen, sunk...and we were just shipwrecked—"

"—for not even 12 hours." He smirked, but Mark shot him a look that made his smile fall just as quickly.

"It's all I know," he replied seriously. "I don't even remember what my life was like before my captain took me in. I have no family. No money. No friends. I have nowhere to go."

Suddenly his anger — his resentment — towards Mark for giving up everything made sense.

How easy it was for him, Jaebum thought, a man who grew up as the son of an old, wealthy, infamous family of pirates. Wanting for nothing. Never having gone a day without the finest clothes, food, or gold. He had a place to return to if he decided life on land wasn't enough.

Jaebum didn't have that luxury. The sea was his only home...

And Mark left it like it was nothing more than a minor chapter in his life that he wanted to move on from. A sudden sadness came over him. Jaebum had never felt so distant from Mark as he did in that moment. Without the sea, Jaebum wondered if there was anything else between them to hold them together. Or if that was it. Maybe there was no reason for Mark to hold on to him...

Without realizing, he had leaned into Mark so their shoulders pressed together. He felt helpless again. Like the moment they made port, Mark would return to the pub, and Jaebum would be right back where he was. Sailing the seas, with person he loved back on land. Once again, finding his only home was really no home at all.

"Why did you leave?" he repeated, his voice dropping down to a whisper.

Mark tilted his head in a way that was infuriatingly endearing

Jaebum wanted — _wished_ — he didn't feel the warmth and affection wash over him like waves on shore, his heart jolting with each crash. It would make everything less painful.

"You were almost hanged, Jaebum," he replied, like the answer was obvious, and Jaebum would understand simply from that.

He didn't.

He hadn't understood two years ago, and he didn't understand now.

Mark swallowed.

"You have no idea...how terrifying it was...hearing that you were arrested...sentenced to death...we barely made it."

"Pirates don't exactly have long life-expectancies," he replied, trying to fit a joke around the lump in his throat.

Mark leveled him with a glare. "You're a selfish bastard, you know that?"

"Says the guy who gave up his entire life for a shitty pub."

The words were spoken without animosity.

Jaebum stared at Mark.

And Mark stared back.

After a long silence, Mark reached up to curl his hand around the back of Jaebum's neck, and rubbed his thumb in slow, soothing strokes.

"I wanted a different life, Jaebum." He tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "One that didn't involve seeing people I care about being arrested or killed."

Jaebum closed his eyes and leaned forward so their foreheads rested against each other.

"I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Selfish and stupid..." Mark muttered under his breath.

Jaebum drew back to retort, but Mark's hand tightened around his neck and pulled him forward into a soft kiss.

Too soon, he was pulling back just enough so their eyes met.

"You will always find a home with me," he murmured.

Jaebum surged forward, capturing his lips again. Mark tilted his head with a content hum, letting him pull them closer together.

Mark's skin was soft under his fingertips as he brushed them along his neck and across his cheek until his fingers threaded through his hair. Like everything about him, it was soft. Delicate. A total contradiction of everything that a pirate was expected to be. But Jaebum felt them — the tangles caused by the wind, the grains of sand from laying on the beach — reminders that there was nothing truly soft about him. Because he was born with pirate's blood. The sea ran through him just as it did Jaebum.

"Does this mean I don't need to get you another ship?" Jackson's voice broke them apart.

Next to him, Jinyoung was looking pale and sick, but still managing to shoot them a shit-eating grin.

" _Two_ ," Jaebum glowered, stepping away from Mark and starting towards Jackson. "You owe me _two ships you good-for-nothing—!"_

Mark grabbed his arm and held him back. He looked at Jackson with a sharp gaze.

"I could use a rum runner..."

Jaebum look at him incredulously, but he just smirked.

"Fair trade. I'll get my family to lend Jackson a ship, and in turn, he'll get me some cheap Caribbean rum. Non-taxed. A pirate's job."

Jackson gaped at him. "Do you know what kind of trouble I'll get in if I start shuttling un-taxed rum?!"

"Then get Jaebum his two ships."

It was moments like these, he truly embodied his heritage. Mark had perfected hiding the keen, ruthless pirate under bright eyes and soft smiles.

Jinyoung's laughter was only cut off by the need to rush to the edge of the ship and retch over the railing.

"I was your friend before you even _met_ him!" he yelled furiously, jabbing a finger at Jaebum. "And why can't _he_ get you your damn rum?!"

Mark looked at Jaebum.

They stared at each other. Something seemed to pass between them. An understanding — he could return to the sea, but there would always be a place for him to return to.

The idea seemed so foreign to him. Impossible. The sea was everything he knew.

But he had left behind his life before.

Surely...he could do it again.

He looked at Jackson, whose shoulders slumped before he could say anything.

"I hate you both," he grumbled, before stalking towards Jinyoung, who was leaning against the railing, looking queasy again. "Good-for-nothing pirates."

 

In the following months, Jaebum would find himself sailing out for a few weeks at a time. Usually with Youngjae, who had secured a small ship courtesy of the Tuans. Even less frequently, he would sail with Jackson, who, after a rather eventful night of soju and poorly placed dueling wagers in a less-than-reputable pub somewhere in Jeju, declared Jaebum his best friend.

Jaebum didn't even argue.

 

The sea still called to him. Like an old lover or a fond memory.

But Mark was home.


End file.
